ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
AmpFibian
AmpFibian (alternatively spelled as Ampfibian'''Some end credits of '''Ultimate Alien and Omniverse) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Amperi from the planet Tesslos in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, AmpFibian was a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that functioned as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. AmpFibian had green eyes with no pupils and white swipes on his body, resembling lightning streaks. His main body had three-segmented, skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen. AmpFibian wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, AmpFibian looks almost the same except that the Omnitrix symbol is now on his mouth and his green eyes are larger with the black outlining in them becoming much more prominent. His fins are now pointed instead of curved (His body segments are much the same). The lightning streak swipes on his body have been altered. AmpFibian_HU.png|AmpFibian in Heroes United Powers and Abilities MaxMonster188.png|Electrokinesis MaxMonster180.png|Flight SD (421).png|Stretchable Arms Deep (311).png|Electrical Absorption Deep (295).png|Underwater Breathing I13 (352).png|Intangibility AmpFibian can manipulate and produce lightning and electricity, launching them in electrical blasts. He can also absorb electrical energy and relaunch attacks, as seen when AmpFibian did so to the Piscciss Volann guards' energy net.Deep AmpFibian has intangibility, and is capable of combining that with his electrokinesis to electrically shock objects and beings he phases through.Inspector 13 Even though AmpFibian has not yet trained himself to do so, Ra'ad could read Kevin's thoughts by sensing the electrical pulses of his mind. AmpFibian is capable of both flight and underwater breathing, the latter of which allows him to swim at enhanced speeds. AmpFibian can become pure energy in order to enter electrical cables, and generate a large energy blast that surrounds him. AmpFibian's tentacles can extend multiple times their length. AmpFibian's lack of bones allows him to squeeze into extremely tight spaces. Weaknesses AmpFibian can use his electricity underwater, but if he is using electricity while entering water, or only part of him is in the water, he will shock himself. AmpFibian is weak against enemies who can drain electricity, like Phil.Max's Monster Since his body is very frail, heavy objects falling on AmpFibian can make him faint. AmpFibian's electric attacks are useless against Solid Plugg. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fused, AmpFibian's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Ra'ad's DNA, trapping Ra'ad in the Ultimatrix as well. Aggregor tried to take AmpFibian to replace Ra'ad. Kevin managed to put the Ultimatrix in Reset Mode, turning AmpFibian back to Ben and freed Ra'ad. *In Deep, AmpFibian swam to Piscciss' core. *In Viktor: The Spoils, AmpFibian's electric abilities were used to put King Xarion's mind in Viktor's body. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, AmpFibian defeated Ultimate Kevin. ;Kevin *In Inspector 13, AmpFibian was used to phase through the Techadon Robots and destroy them. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, AmpFibian appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Have I Got a Deal for You, AmpFibian saved the Screegit. *In Special Delivery, AmpFibian defeated the Kraaho and Seebik. *In Rad, AmpFibian caught Pax. *In Return to Forever, AmpFibian tried to fight the Forever Knights, but was reverted by their DNA Scanner. *In Max's Monster, AmpFibian battled Phil. *In The Rooters of All Evil, AmpFibian was defeated by Swift. *In A New Dawn, AmpFibian appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fused'' (first appearance; fused with Ra'ad) *''Deep'' ;Season 2 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) ;Kevin ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first reappearance) ;Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' *''Rad'' ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''Max's Monster'' ;Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Video Games AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction2.png|AmpFibian in "Cosmic Destruction" 631699_20110912_640screen001.png|AmpFibian in "Galactic Racing" Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction AmpFibian is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in the game. Ben 10: Galactic Racing AmpFibian is a playable alien in the game. Punch Time Explosion and XL AmpFibian is one of the aliens used by Ben as a special attack. Naming and Translations Etymology AmpFibian's name is a portmanteau of the words amper and amphibian (with the "ph" changed to a "pF"). It is also a pun off the word “amplify” (amp for short) which means to charge and increase energy, which AmpFibian’s species can do by absorbing, generating, and redirecting electrical energy. The word “amphibian” is also used since most are either adapted to water, or generate their own electricity. Trivia *AmpFibian and the other Andromeda aliens have powers linked to a certain element; for AmpFibian, it's electricity. *AmpFibian is the only Andromeda Galaxy alien that Ben used in the same episode he was scanned in. *Len Wein named AmpFibian. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne es:Ampfibio Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males